What the Deaf Shinobi Heard
by SasuNaruSasuLover
Summary: Naruto is...deaf. so if sasuke were to... oh i dont kno, confess his love, he wouldnt hear it right? one-shot i know i didn't add any sex, but its so both sasunaru and narusasu fans can like this :D


A/N: I had this idea in 9th period, Work & family (home ec.) when we were watching this movie: "what the deaf man heard." It was about this guy who was pretending to be deaf and mute, and it made me think "that would be a cute SasuNaru fic." So that's what I thought and am now doing. Hope you enjoy! ^^

Disclaim: I do not, DO NOT, own Naruto. . .

What the Deaf Shinobi Heard

He was weak. So very, very weak. He felt the pitter-patter of rain on his skin mixing together with the thick warm liquid surrounding his head, mainly his ears. He tried to open his eyes, but the eye piercing rain drops made it close to impossible. He felt warm, masculine arms around his lower back and behind his knees. The boy began to rise. His head flung backwards, yet he not the will, nor strength, to move his head inwards. He noticed the rain began to slowly cease falling on the poor boy. He knew it was still falling though. He heard it. He …. heard it. He heard the soft monotone of the rain dancing on the cold hard pavement he had been lying on. The boy carrying him laid him on the table. A doctor came in.

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to momentarily leave."

"hn." Was his answer as he left. The blonde fidgeted a little. He was soon restrained to a table by a few other medic nins. After about an hour of check-up-like procedure, the blonde lay out on the table and the other young boy was called in.

"Um, sir. We're afraid your friend, Uzumaki Naruto, is permanently deaf." A scared look arose onto the raven haired boys face. Naruto's face, however, looked a little angry. He wasn't deaf! He could hear what they were saying just fine! Just as the kitsune opened his mouth to say something… he stopped. 'Why should they have to know I can hear them?' he thought 'People always keep what their thinking to themselves, but if they think I can't hear them anyways, didn't Kakashi always say "It's easier to talk to a man who can't hear."? I know when he was saying it; it was a figure of speech, but it could be taken literally, right?' so that's exactly what Naruto did. He remained silent and let his eyes wonder, as if not knowing there were two people talking about him right in front of his nose. His eyes wandered around, but his focus did not. He listened in on their conversation very acutely.

"So… you… mean to tell me there's no possible way, he'll ever hear anything ever again?"

"We're afraid not…" The Raven haired boy sighed.

"I'm very sorry sir. We've done all we can."

"When can he come home?"

"Tomorrow."

"Can… can I stay here for a little bit?"

"As you wish, sir." The doctor said, excusing himself from the room. Sasuke walked over and sat next to Naruto.

"dobe." He called, as in trying to get Naruto's attention. Naruto wanted to get upset and yell 'teme' in return, but he was playing deaf (and mute for some reason).

"Oh, right, you can't hear me." He said looking to the side.

"So, you really can't hear a thing I'm saying, can you?" silence.

"Thought so." Naruto was surprised that besides a 'dobe', which he always got, Sasuke made no attempt to try and put him down yet. Could it be that the cold, ice price Uchiha had finally gotten a heart?

"I can't believe you let this happen to you…" honestly, Naruto couldn't either.

"We're all going to miss you in training… wait, do you think you can still be a ninja? You know, without being able to hear or anything?" silence.

"Of course you are. You're the great Naruto Uzumaki. The only person to come anywhere near surpassing me. Heh." Naruto's eyes lit up, but he tried not to let it show.

Did Sasuke just point out that Naruto was strong? It couldn't be! He wasn't deaf but he doubted if he wasn't mildly schizophrenic.

"… I guess I'm kind of glad you're deaf. You know I'd never actually tell you to your face how much of a superb ninja you really are…" Naruto's heart pinged. And not only that… it raced. Thump… thump… thump thump thump thump-thump-thump thumpthumpthump. He could feel a blush rise around his jaw line and around his ears. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach. He wanted to puke.

"But even more then that, I think I'd never tell you that I don't hate you. And probably at the most I'd never tell you I felt the exact opposite about you…" thumpthumpthumpthumpthump.

"I love you, Naruto. I want to hold you & kiss you and tell you nobody will ever hurt you as long as I'm around… wow. I know you can't hear me, but that felt pretty good, just getting it off my chest like that. IM GAY! Ha-ha! Yes! That is most defiantly the satisfaction I've been looking for!" Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto starred at him wide eyed, jaw dropped.

"Huh?... oh, don't give me that look, you didn't even hear me!" He stuck his tongue out. The door opened.

"Um... sir?... We seem to have mixed up the files. The one we read was from the man next door. Naruto is fine." He said closing the door. Sasuke was needless to say an extravagant mix of emotions. Mad at the mix up, excited because his kitsune would remain to stay on a team with him…but of course, more then anything... he was scared and embarrassed. He turned to look at Naruto, who had let the news sink in and just gave him a look that said "you've-got-to-be-kidding-me." Sasuke smiled a weak smile, and laughed a weak laugh.

"So… you like-me, like, like-like?"

"Uhmmm…"

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Silence… Naruto reached over and crashed onto the raven's lips. Sasuke was surprised at first, but then soon began to kiss back slowly but surely. Sasuke pinned Naruto to the doctors examining table. The door clicked open.

"Naruto we heard about your condition so we…" Sakura opened her eyes…

"Wha… wha… WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She dropped the vase of flowers to the ground. Kakashi covered his single peeking eye. The piercing sound of shattering glass filled the room.

"N-Naruto, should we stop? I mean you heard the way she screamed."

"Did I? I thought I was deaf. Shame. You could have told me how you really felt." Naruto said biting his bottom lip looking up and down the Uchiha's body, so perfectly hung above his. Sasuke smirked and crashed their lips together once more. Maybe a Naruto that could hear was better


End file.
